twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Renée Dwyer
Renée Dwyer (née Higgenbotham, formerly Swan) was born to Marie Higgenbotham and her husband. She is Phil Dwyer's wife the ex-wife of Charlie Swan, the mother of Bella Swan, the mother-in-law of Edward Cullen, and the grandmother of Renesmee Cullen. Personality Bella describes her as being very eccentric, an experimental chef, forgetful, and very perceptive. She also looks a lot like her daughter. She has short brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. According Bella, she is more like the mother and Renée the child. Renée has very negative views of early marriages, since she married Charlie right out of high school. This is something Bella feared when she got engaged to Edward. But Renée revealed that those views of marriage only apply to herself. Edward says that her thoughts are childish, but sees the world very clearly. At one point in the Twilight (film) Renée describes herself as someone who "repels technology" as she is always misplacing her phone charger. History Renée and Charlie married young and gave birth to Bella on September 13, 1987. They divorced in March 1988. Renée moved to Riverside, California, where she and Bella lived until Bella was five years old. Bella and Renée then moved to Phoenix, Arizona where they remained until Bella was seventeen. ''Twilight'' Renée fell in love with minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer and married him. Because Bella was attending school in Phoenix, Renée couldn't spend very much time with Phil, being unhappy thereby. Bella decided to live with her father, Charlie Swan, in Forks, Washington, so Renée and Phil could have more time together. The first time Renée meets Edward is in Twilight, after Bella was attacked by James, in the hospital. Edward tells her that Bella fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window, which resulted in her bad injury. She later tries to convince Bella to move to Jacksonville with her and Phil, only to have Bella refuse and decide to stay in Forks with Edward and Charlie. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, since Phil is busy, Bella and Edward being alone with her only heightens Renée's focus. She said to Bella that she noticed that Edward was very intense and protective around her, and she felt like she was missing out on something. But Bella quickly reminds her that she has been reading too many romance and sci-fi novels. In the film adaptation of Eclipse, Renée gives Bella a blanket made of her personal T-shirts. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Bella tells Renée about her engagement with Edward, and, despite her reluctance against teen marriage, she accepts her daughter's decision wholeheartedly. Renée becomes a grandmother during Bella and Edward's honeymoon, but she does not learn of her granddaughter's existence, nor she knows that Bella had become a vampire.Renée Dwyer at the Twilight Lexicon Romantic Relationships Charlie Swan Charlie was Renée's first husband. They married when they were very young. Renée had Bella with Charlie, and shortly thereafter realized that she had rushed into marriage. She decided to divorce Charlie, although he remained somewhat in love with Renée. Phil Dwyer Renée's second husband, Phil, is a minor league baseball player. They fell in love around 2004 and married soon after. They had planned on marrying on a beach in Mexico but it didn't go that way. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun (She's talked about by Bella) Film portrayal Actress Sarah Clarke portrayed Renée in ''Twilight and Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also *Bella Swan *Edward Cullen *Phil Dwyer *Charlie Swan Category:Humans Category:Twilight characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Females